This invention concerns joinery and more particularly joining one end of a member such as a timber beam or log to the side of another member.
Such connections have heretofore been made by mortise and tenon joints or other joints involving shaping of the members themselves, by metal connectors, by lag screws or bolts, etc. For large member joints, screw threads in wood or other soft material have insufficient holding power.
All of these prior methods have disadvantages, primarily in the cost or time involved in making the joint due to the need to machine the wood or to install costly, complicated connectors or result in a joint of inadequate strength.
Many such joints use components which are conspicuously exposed, to be unsightly.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a joint between such members using simpler connectors which can be quickly and easily installed, which creates a strong joint, and involves only minimal exposed components to have a neat appearance.